


kenhina angst

by dekusredshoes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekusredshoes/pseuds/dekusredshoes
Summary: gfsls;dkf;lsmf;asklmfd,l;amfklls;
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	kenhina angst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JadexChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadexChan/gifts).



one day hinata choked on his chocolate milk and he deid and kenma cried  
the end


End file.
